This four-year College of Osteopathic Medicine requires a B.A. or B.S. degree for entry. It is a private institution, tuition supported, fully accredited by the American Osteopathic Association, receiving no Missouri State support. Every student takes a fixed curriculum in the first three years. The later afternoon is open to third year students for approved electives. The fourth year is entirely clinical with approved electives, including oncology service, and required rotation services. Cancer education program is primarily based at a 426-bed teaching hospital on campus and in College classrooms and clinic. An intensive twelve hour "Introduction to Oncology" course is presented in the junior year. Every junior attends a nine week "Cancer Conference" using patients and also presenting eighteen American Cancer Society teaching films. Weekly multidisciplinary tumor board meeting. Surgical journal club weekly emphasizes cancer. Annual popular two-day cancer teaching day for physicians. Multidisciplinary approach is emphasized in this College stressing the training of family physicians. House staff and students attend cancer patients in hospitals and out-patient clinics. Principal investigator directly supervises all activities. Multiple affiliated and co-operating hospital services, local and distant, plus rotations in offices of practicing physicians afford a pragmatic approach to medical practice.